Music Moves Us
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Various unrelated songfics for Naruto couples. will contain yaoi, yuri, and het pairings. I am accepting requests, so just put the song and the couple in your review and I will write it. I will complete this only when I feel bored with the idea.
1. What Hurts The Most

What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts (SasuNaru)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Rain pounded against the roof of the Uchiha Mansion. A lone figure stood in front of the window watching the drops slide slowly down the glass. The drops echoed through the empty house making it seem bigger than it was.

A shout of anger came from the man as he spun on his heels and glared at the silent house. His fist flew out and impacted the wall leaving a dent. A tear slipped down his face as he walked away from the window blood dripping to the floor from his injured fist.

He made his way toward the stairs and climbed each one slowly. When he arrived at the top he walked into a room and looked around, wincing slightly as his gaze landed on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

**Lips placed feather soft kisses on a tan neck as soft whimpers escaped the younger man. Fingers tangled in raven hair as the older man moved lower down kissing down a well toned chest.**

**"Sasuke..." whisper the younger. The raven lifted his head and smiled softly before moving up again to look into half-lidded azure eyes. A kiss landed on the blonde mop at top the man's head and he sighed wrapping his arms around the older man. The ravenette kissed the blond on each of his scarred cheeks before placing a soft kiss on equally soft lips.**

**"I love you." The younger man's voice shook with emotion as the words spilled from his mouth. The raven looked at the blonde and kissed his lips softly again and going back to his neck.**

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

The man shut his eyes against the painful memories and turned quickly toward the bathroom. He bandaged his hand while skillfully avoiding the orange fox toothbrush he couldn't bring himself to throw out. He sighed heavily checking his face in the mirror.

His face was paler than usual and he had dark bruises underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept very well in a while. His face looked old and thin and his hair was stringy and limp.

A hand lifted tentatively to touch his cheek as if afraid he would disappear if he touched to hard. He let it slip down to his side before opening his cabinet and taking out a bottle of sleeping pills. He shook out two and popped them in his mouth swallowing hard before leaving the room and crawling into the bed and covering himself with the blanket. He fell asleep with a name on his lips.

"Naruto."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

A young man rose out of bed slowly running a finger through his shaggy blonde locks. He walked slowly toward the bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower. He let the scalding water wash away the knots and kinks in his neck and shoulder and then stepped out of the shower. He dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to his closet.

He put on some fairly clean underwear and a white wife beater before slipping on some dark jeans mechanically. As he was rummaging through some T-shirts on the floor he picked up a dark blue T-shirt with a red and white fan on the front of it. His breath hitched as he stared at the shirt and he felt his eyes misting up at the sight of the crumpled up piece of clothing. He held it up to his nose and breathed in deeply, he could still smell traces of **his** cologne on the cloth.

He swallowed deeply and tossed the shirt back into the closet. He then chose a different T-shirt shutting the closet quickly as if the shirt would jump back out and attack him if he wasn't fast enough. Donning the T-shirt, he grabbed his wallet and phone before jogging out of the apartment not even bothering to lock it behind him.

-

"Hey Naruto over here!" yelled a boy with shaggy brown hair and two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He was sitting at a table with three other boys and a girl. As the blonde ran over to them one of the boys with spiky red hair and an 'ai' tattoo on his forehead stood to meet him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The rest of the table 'aww'ed and giggled at the couple before making room for the newcomer.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked the blonde smiling brightly. The group looked at their friend warily noticing that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes but ignored it.

They spent a few minutes chatting and catching up on the happenings of their daily lives. Naruto stood up claiming hunger before walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He turned around for a second to see who was following him and as he was turning back around he bumped into someone sending the person falling to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorr..." He held out his hand to help the person a hand and was shocked to see cold, empty, onyx eyes staring up at him. His chest ached and it took all his will not to clench it in agony. The man on the ground took his hand and dusted himself off once he was standing again.

"Sorry, about that...Sasuke. Uh...how...have you been?" Naruto asked hoping to whatever deity lived in the heavens above that he could keep his sanity and not break down sobbing all over the floor.

The ravenette watched as the rest of the group stood around the blonde in an awkward semi-circle and greeted him with equally as awkward salutations. He felt a wave of sorrowful jealousy wash over him as the red head placed an arm protectively around Naruto's waist.

**His arms circled the blondes waist as they stood around the table holding up various drinks. The faces of their friends were happy and slightly buzzed as they whooped and hollered at the news.**

**"Sasuke and I are officially a couple!" shouted an extatic blonde. His scarred, tan cheeks dusted with a cute pink blush. The crowd yelled again and rose their glasses before taking a sip. A pink haired girl stood up and began chanting attempting to get everyone else to join in.**

**"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The group agreed raucously and banged their hands on the table and raised their glasses high chanting along. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"**

**The raven grinned and looked to the blonde before placing a a tender kiss to his lips. They stood their in liplock for a few moments as reality melted away around them before the blonde moved his lips deepening the kiss and impassioning it.**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The raven shook his head and clenched his eyes closed tightly.

"I've been good. How have you been, Naruto?" His eyes traveled over the small frame of the blonde now completely encompassed by the redhead's arms. He felt his heart pulse painfully and averted his gaze quickly.

"I've been good too. Gaara and I have been having a lot of fun lately. Right, babe?" The red head nodded and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Sasuke forced himself to watch the show of affection. He noticed sadly that the blonde had lost a lot of weight and his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes also had large, dark circles under them.

"That's good. I'm...happy for you two. Anyway, I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you again Naruto. Really...nice." His heart throbbed as he smiled and waved to the blonde and his friends. He was afraid it would give out due to all the abuse it had been put through but it kept on ticking.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away and willed himself not to turn around, telling himself it would only hurt worse. He was happy for Naruto, he deserved someone to finally love him the right way.

"You know what hurts the most? I never deserved you in the first place."

~Fin~


	2. Urgent Announcement!

UPDATE MAY 9, 2010:

Okay peeps! I know I'm the worst kind of person but I've been pretty getting used to a new school last year and dealing with AP's this year. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have an important announcement. I'M MOVING! From . It's much easier for me to post on LJournal so that's where I am moving. I will keep this account on so that access to my stories is still available but I won't be updating on this account anymore. I am currently in th process of moving these fics onto my LJ profile so sometime at the end of this weekend they will all be on there.

For those of you waiting with baited breath and cocked guns for an update from me I will probably have a few updated chappies up on my LJ by the end of this week.

**LJ Journal: http : // numbah1yankee . livejournal . com (remove all spaces of course)**

Once more I apologize for my lack of updates but I should be back for the summer and most likely the next year.

In other news, I have begun to write mostly CSI, NCIS and Leverage fics, Naruto has slightly fallen out of my graces because I haven't read the manga in about two and a half years and haven't seen the show in even longer, but do not despair I am planning on starting two multi-chaptered fics soon so there will be some new blood. Just remember to that this is no longer an active profile so go to LiveJournal for the new stories when they get posted.

Sorry for the third time and thanks for being so dedicated and worried about whether my updates will continue!

**GO TO LIVEJOURNAL FOR MY NEW STUFF AND THIS OLD STUFF TOO!**


End file.
